


The Ranch Dressing

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooden fences are tricky business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ranch Dressing

“I am _so_ sorry.” Phantom winced as he plucked another splinter from Fenton’s stomach. Fenton just hissed in repressed pain and glared daggers. “Honestly, I thought this one would work!”

“Sex on a farm?” Fenton groaned through the pain, grunting in relief when Phantom laid another smattering of chill aloe. “Sex on an _old wood fence_?”

“It seemed kinky at the time!” Phantom’s gaze looked lower, and he winced harder. “I am _so_ sorry.”

“Damn right you are.” Fenton glanced up at the clock. “How long unti– _ow_!”

“ _So_ sorry!” Phantom squeaked as he went after a particularly badly gotten splinter. If looks could kill, Phantom would be dead twice over. “I mean it!”

“I know you do.” Fenton laid his head back against the pillow. “I just… safety precautions! You remember the rules.”

“Safe, sane, consensual.” Phantom knew the rules by heart, after that one time they’d gotten their hands on that book on sex. “Although I don’t think they considered splinters when they wrote that up.”

“Look, just – ow – get back to fixing things and we’ll – owow _owowowowow_ -talk more when I don’t have splinters where the sun don’t shine.”


End file.
